June 5, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:24 Dragonian King Sup Contuitus 5:31 Loving77 Hiii silly. 5:32 Dragonian King How are ya 5:34 Loving77 Goood Flower1470 has joined the chat. 5:50 Flower1470 hey guys 5:50 Loving77 Hey hey hey 5:50 Dragonian King Hi Lily WE IS FIRST :D How are ya? 5:52 Flower1470 I'm alright. You? SILLY R U READY FOR SOS SHOPPING 6:02 Loving77 I am! :D 6:02 Dragonian King YES Anyway, I'm good 6:03 Flower1470 WOOT im not sure what district 6:05 Dragonian King Maybe I'll complete/almost complete my Sellbot task and Level 12 task Not Goofyport or Giggly Bay Not Crazy Grove 6:07 Flower1470 :O there is none today! #rage 6:07 Dragonian King NOOO 6:07 Loving77 ooo 6:07 Dragonian King Only test server 6:07 Flower1470 well we can do a CFO 6:07 Dragonian King ooo okay :3 ah tellyport teh donALDs drimland 6:08 Flower1470 Crazy Hills 6:33 Dragonian King Guys, wanna do a dollar mint to restock on CogBucks? Plus I almost finished my Loan Shark task :3 6:34 Flower1470 idk let me get laff 6:34 Dragonian King ok We can even do Coin But Dollar Mint would further progress my progress 6:34 Flower1470 okay i have 54 laff lol 6:34 Dragonian King lol 6:37 Flower1470 oh my goodness i forgot your toon's name Silly Slippy Pepperhopper, right? 6:38 Loving77 I gtg at 8:00 6:40 Dragonian King LOOOL yes Okay Peep So we either 6:40 Flower1470 lol ty Silly 6:40 Dragonian King A. Do a Dollar Mint now or 6:40 Loving77 So I have 20 minutes. 6:40 Dragonian King B. Do a Coin Mint later without Peep I prefer A 6:40 Flower1470 We wont get it done in time 6:41 Dragonian King So coin with just us? 6:41 Flower1470 i guess lol idk my head hurts i cant think 6:42 Dragonian King Or do you wanna do some short SB buildings now that Peep's here 6:44 Flower1470 you guys do what you want to do and ill just tag along i wont give orders for today LOL 6:45 Loving77 15 minutes. 6:45 Dragonian King okie Peep do you think you can make it through a Dollar Mint? 6:45 Flower1470 WE'RE LOSING TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE 6:46 Dragonian King If we hurry we can make it I think LETS GO PEOPLE TP TP TP TP 6:55 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. 7:11 Flower1470 im thinking of trying to convince Chris to come back for the summer I might have a game card around here somewhere although I think he's still mad at me 7:20 Dragonian King Why would he be mad? 7:34 Flower1470 User talk:Chrisgaff#I.27m sorry the second paragraph that was him. although he wasn't logged in 7:36 Dragonian King oh I'm gonna log off TT 7:36 Flower1470 ok 7:37 Dragonian King and since I feel like it I'll make an article on what we did today :D 7:38 Flower1470 Although when he "checked in" last month he didn't seem too harsh okie 7:39 Dragonian King And feel free to post any pics you may have, if you want 7:40 Flower1470 ugh I just sneezed and it hurt my headache is gone tho I hope I'm not coming down with a cold. D: 7:41 Dragonian King OH NU 7:48 Flower1470 oh well 7:50 Dragonian King OOH I could log chat :3 Flower1470 okie I max Sellbot in 3 VPs 7:55 Dragonian King Cool 7:55 Flower1470 I, of course, want you and Peep to be there 7:55 Dragonian King Maybe I can come with on your maxing VP :3 7:55 Flower1470 :D 7:55 Dragonian King BTW, we got a 100 JB unite, right? 7:56 Flower1470 Yep I might be able to get my brother to come along, too. It'll be the biggest celebration ever LOL I don't want to wait around for my MaxVp tho I'm going SOS shopping tomorrow then I'm going to get my merits, and do another on Saturday By that time i'll need max merits idk how quickly im goign to get them 7:58 Dragonian King lol okie 7:58 Flower1470 going* 7:59 Dragonian King And if we can pull some strings, maybe even Cheez Boi :D WHO KNOWZ Flower1470 I don't care if we have to spam his inbox on TTH. We're going to get him here. Anyway I'm planning on setting up a date and time and district I'm going to invite some friends on various TT fansites I wont have room for many, tho Let's see there's me Peep You Chris (maybe) My bro That's 5 So I can invite 3 more ppl 8:01 Dragonian King You better not do it spur-of-the-moment or else I'll die :P Flower1470 LOL ARE YOU KIDDING ME 8:01 Dragonian King lol And afterwards We can have a big awzum partay Of awzumness 8:02 Flower1470 I'm more organized and prepared than Disney itself! YES That's a good idea 8:03 Dragonian King It can be official or unofficial But we need to have a big awzum partay :3 8:03 Flower1470 I might just get cannons at my house and do it that way lol idk We'll have to plan this with Peep tomorrow I'm going overtime lol I'll ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:June 2013